


【锤基】你好啊金主大人

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 玩世不恭进娱乐圈就为了玩玩的富二代脾气基×有个富二代进了我公司的头痛暴躁总裁锤•基：我他妈就要拍这部电影！演男主角！•锤：你他妈要是敢拍这部电影我就锤死你！•基：你他妈不让我演我就让我爸撤资！•锤：给我等着！你他妈要是敢撤资我他妈今晚就在床上恁死你！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 沙雕啾又回来了，不过这篇更新会很慢，因为是只惆怅的社会啾，实在耐不住写沙雕文的心！

阿斯加德大楼里飘荡着诡异的气氛，这家全国最大的娱乐公司，气派豪华的走廊里隔三差五就会出现这样诡异的情形。

挂着蓝绳子工作证工作人员忙碌地走来走去，每每相互碰见眼神对视，脚步却不停，表情也惊悚。

而这种惊悚，都由于人生的一件难事——憋笑！

“Loki Laufeyson！”伴随着从总裁办公室又一次传来的愤怒的嘶吼，皮特没忍住，噗呲一声笑了出来，被从后而来的总裁助手范德尔看见，一巴掌拍在了后脑勺上。

“还笑，还笑！”他恨铁不成钢地瞪着心虚躲避开来的青年，“下次换你们这些混蛋去总裁办公室，你们就笑不出来了！”

他瞪了眼闻言捂住嘴眼睛却还忍不住笑得弯弯的青年，气的要命，却又不得不碍于口袋里不断振动，昭示着总裁大人连环夺命call的手机，扔下等他一转身就笑弯了腰的青年，理了理衣襟，怀着英勇赴死的决心，挺着胸膛推开了总裁办公室的门。

“哐当！”刚进去飞啸而来的一个玻璃摆件就碎在了他脚边，吓地他立刻勾了腰。

“Loki Laufeyson人呢！”盛怒中的总裁大人像海一样湛蓝的眼睛里，因为差点砸到人脸上闪过一丝愧疚，却又被汹涌怒火吞没，转瞬即逝。

范德尔避开地上的碎片，艰难地组织语言，“劳菲森先生……说他父亲想他了，去……巴黎了……”

“巴黎？！”这几个字是Thor从牙缝里挤出来的，冷笑一声：“好啊，好啊，一有事就知道往他父亲背后钻！劳菲董事也在巴黎？给我订机票！我现在！立刻！马上！就要去巴黎！”

“好的……诶不是，奥丁森先生，你去巴黎干嘛？”

大步向外走去的总裁大人甩下一句话：

“当着老劳菲的面！跟那小子算总账！”

……

玻璃窗外的飞机嗖地飞上蓝天，颠颠簸簸，最终翱翔于雪白雪白的云骨朵。

总裁大人一走，整个阿斯加德娱乐仿佛都活了过来。

一片喜气洋洋。

“啊！两位祖宗终于都走了！痛快啊！”前台的小姑娘又开心又惆怅地说，像碳酸饮料，一半开心的甜，一半咕噜咕噜的忧郁气泡，直往外冒。

“你让公关部的人听见了，估计要揍你一顿。”另一个人虽然这么说，却也掩不住嘴角的笑意，一想到不久前黑着脸从公司大门离开的总裁大人，抿了抿嘴，还是忍不住感叹了一句，“虽然几乎每个月都要来这么一出，但是劳菲森先生还真是我见过最帅气的男人。”

“帅气？”咕噜噜冒气泡的前台姑娘闻言哼了声，“是还可以。但是哪有我们总裁帅，再说了，劳菲森先生那个性格，谁受得了？别说受得了，养也养不起啊，那可是劳菲董事的独子，一出生有一座以他名字命名的小岛，进娱乐圈都是为了玩玩，一个不开心，能把导演揍地满地找牙，现在闹得满城风雨，粉丝现在都在刷话题让他滚出娱乐圈呢。”

“诶，你说他为什么要揍罗素导演啊？听网上说，是因为导演实在气不过他的演技，说了他几句，他生气了？”

“肯定是这样，就是公子哥脾气，仗着自己的董事爸爸和一条银舌头，在办公室能把总裁都给气的七窍流血，我上次看见一次，总裁那个脸色啧啧，结果摔门出来，原地走了几圈，做了好几个深呼吸，咬牙切齿黑着脸又走了进去，那个可怜的。”

“可怜？”突然，一道男声加了进来，好奇地问：“怎么就可怜了？”

两个叽叽喳喳的人还没发觉，“怎么不可怜了，堂堂一个总裁，被自己手上一个小明星气的跳脚，偏偏人家又不怕你扣工资或者雪藏，后台可是最大的持股董事，你敢雪藏他，他就敢让他爸爸撤资，劳菲董事老来得子，一向是有求必应，啧啧，可怜我们…劳菲森先生！”

终于有人意识到了不对劲，及时打住，转过身看见站在他们面前地赫然就是让公关连夜加班，连轴转公关负面，她们在背后说坏话的主人公——Loki Laufeyson。

黑色长发，左耳耳钉闪闪发光的Loki用一双迷的人神魂颠倒的绿眼睛看着她们，微笑：“是我，女士们，下午好啊，在说些什么呢？”

两个人憋红了脸，你看看我，我看看你，“劳……劳菲森先生，你怎么在这里？”

不是说去巴黎了吗？！

男人的绿眼睛笑得微微眯起，打招呼的动作优雅地像只狐狸。身后跟着三四个助理，有的拎着购物袋，有的端着冰镇饮料，往门外看去，还有零星没散尽的几个黑衣保镖，在对讲机里汇报着劳菲森先生安全抵达的消息。

“谁说我去巴黎了？”Loki笑眯眯地，随手一伸，立刻有人把饮料递了过来，他就着吸管喝了一口，明显因为夏日里的冰凉甜美和公司里少了一个傻子的气氛而满意十足。

他心情好，懒得跟两只叽叽喳喳的胖蝼蚁计较，冰爽地叹了口气，转身轻飘飘扔下一句，“我拿来诓傻子的，啧啧，信的都是傻子。”

留下前台两个小姑娘面红耳赤，中央空调的充足冷气下，新买的裙子背后都汗湿透了，气的跺脚。

……

Loki带着他成群的助理，威风无比地在公司的每一层楼道里走了一圈，确认几乎每一个人都见过他后，心满意足地离开了。

几个小时后，没有直达，转机也要赶去巴黎告状的总裁大人，飞机刚刚落地，看到手机里范德尔抱着绝望之至，赴死之心发来的有关Loki的短信，在转机通道里，铁青着脸，生生捏碎了自己的手机屏。

……

#Loki揍导演#

#Loki Laufeyson#

#罗素#

#Loki耍大牌#

#Loki后台#

#Loki金主#

整整三天，这几条热搜持续不断。公关联系删一条，就多一条新的话题。公关部的人觉得再这样下去会下岗，急白了头。

偏偏当事人还一点也不着急，在Thor总裁因为突如其来的风暴“滞留”巴黎的这几天里，每天就在公司里带着人拎着大包小包，像巡视领地似的转几圈，反正他现在因为满城风雨，工作也停了，闲得慌。

他知道，每次他在公司“巡视”的照片都会通过各种不同的方式出现在Thor Odinson的手机屏幕里，然后强硬无比地印进他的眼睛，钻进他的心里，气的他七窍生烟，Loki就开心地可以多吃几碗饭。

“真想现场看看那个傻大个的表情啊！”Loki坐在总裁办公室的真皮躺椅上舒服地翘脚。

助理讨好地接话，“我找人去跟着偷拍？”

Loki眼眶里的璀璨绿宝石转了一骨碌，眯起来留下一条好看的缝隙，长长的黑睫毛在夕阳下染成了金色。

这是同意了的意思。助理立刻走出去打起了电话，再次联系起了私家侦探。

不过因为想看别人气急败坏而找私家侦探的情形，也是前无古人后无来者了。

Loki掏出手机，用小号翻了翻社交网络，看到各种不堪入目的话，噗嗤一声切换了大号。

发了一条推特。

之前在私人小岛度假的照片，配文：心情好好，有的人却在急得跳脚。

才发出去几秒钟，评论就破万。

大半是脏话。几分钟后Loki挑了点赞最高的一条：Loki Laufeyson滚出娱乐圈，支持的点赞。

回复两个字：就不。

然后扔下手机，哈哈大笑。

打电话回来的助理见状撇了撇嘴，也不知道这祖宗是什么心态，就喜欢看别人气急败坏，越生气他越开心。

真正意义上的把自己的快乐建立在别人的气的跳脚之上。

他想的入迷，以至于没注意到从走廊远远而来的身影。

金头发，高大魁梧的男人，身边并肩着一个身形微微佝偻的黑发老头。

两人都西装革履，脸色铁青。不过一个铁青脸色下的蓝眼睛里透着强忍下来的舒畅，一个是真正意义上的怒不可遏。

特别是当他们听到办公室里传来的嚣张的如同毁灭世界的反派一样的大笑声后。

“劳菲先生。”Thor在门前深呼吸了一口气，平复一下想掐死里头那位张牙舞爪的小混蛋的心，按耐住缓缓道：“我知道您一贯宠着Loki，可我也不是怕影响公司效益，更不是因为私人恩怨，实在是担心Loki再不收敛，会有黑粉前来伤害他，您看了我之前给您看的那些黑粉枪击明星的新闻，一定就明白我这种担忧了。”

老劳菲脸上的阴沉更甚，拍了拍金发男人扶着他的手，“跟我一起进去收拾他？”

Thor赶忙摇了摇头，“他到时候看见我肯定闹得更厉害，我又不是跟他有什么私人恩怨，一定要看见他丢脸的样子，我让您来也是为了他好，您进去，我现在立刻离开。”

老劳菲深深打量了他一眼，没说话，Thor立刻捧出一个阳光灿烂，“正气凌然”的笑。老劳菲见状满意地点了点头，“你那个项目的加资，我同意了。”

说完就推开门走了进去，留下Thor在原地悠哉悠哉地站直身理了理西服，然后轻飘飘拍了拍一旁目瞪口呆的Loki助理的肩，在办公室里传来Loki因为挨骂愤怒叫嚷的声音里，留下一个愉快的背影和一声飞扬的口哨。

“痛快！”

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹缝中更新的社会啾……

“劳菲森几天没出现了？”

“快一个礼拜了。”范德尔往沙发上一趟，舒坦地长叹了一口气，“看来把劳菲董事请回来真的还挺有用的，这么快就把那个小混蛋解决了，还顺带给了一笔投资，真有你的，Thor。”

被称赞的金头发男人坐在办公桌后，闻言从文件里抬起头，露出一个满意的笑，“那小混蛋太无法无天了，早就该收拾了。”

“可不是。”范德尔伸了个懒腰，“没Loki在，空气都格外新鲜，干活都格外有动力。”

Thor转了转手上的黑金笔，笑：“是吗？下午的董事会准备好了？我之前就布置下去的季度资金计划表和新电影项目的资料又在哪？”

说起正事，范德尔立刻直起身：“季度资金计划表我现在发到你邮箱，资料在项目部希芙那边，待会儿我去拿给你。”

“我去项目部拿吧。”Thor额角的金发垂下让他一双蓝眼睛异样地风流英俊。他用手随意拨了下，起身走过去拍了拍范德尔的肩，“五分钟后我就回来。”

说完他就走了出去。范德尔耸了耸肩，从沙发边拿过电脑开始整理资料，发完邮件，十分钟已经过去。

他有些疑惑，又等了一会，人还是没回来。

那小子不会和希芙搞上了吧？

他想起刚刚出门时这位新任总裁的风流模样，秉承着尽职尽责来自奥丁董事的刻意照顾的叮嘱，还是决定先去确认一下。

他理了理头发下了项目部，没找到人，看见希芙在电脑桌前把电脑敲得噼里啪啦作响。

“这是怎么啦？谁惹你了？Thor呢？”

希芙闻言抬头愤愤地白了他一眼，“关你屁事！关我屁事！”

“……”

这又是怎么了？

如果说范德尔刚听见这话还有些莫名其妙，但当他的眼角余光瞥到项目部尽头的办公桌上，被挡板遮住，翘着一双笔直的长腿，从那双垫在一堆不知名纸张上价值不菲的花哨皮鞋，再往上看到黑发男人带着几个碎钻戒指，打着游戏飞快跃动的修长手指。

他立刻就沉默了。

甚至想装成空气或者变成墙壁，最好原地消失。

不过他才刚迈出一步，黑发青年懒懒的眼神就瞟了过来，看见他后眼睛很不明显地亮了一下，问了一个和他进来时问的一模一样的问题，只是更加“贬义”了一点：

“范德尔，那只蠢金毛呢？被我气到哪个角落里偷偷摸摸擦眼泪去了？”

“……”

好在范德尔一直觉得自己是个见惯了大风大浪的总裁助理，兼伺候过无数祖宗大爷的场面人。所以他把心里呼之欲出的一声“救命”硬生生憋了回去，脸都青了，扯着笑转移话题：“劳菲森先生，你怎么在这里？”

祖宗大爷中的战斗机——Loki头闻言都没抬，手上动作利落地在游戏里收割了一片人头，攻城陷地，嘴上也顺带收了范德尔苦逼的狗命。

“怎么？这么明显，看不出来吗？”他飞快地赢了这把，伸了个懒腰，朝范德尔狡黠一笑，“我呢，当然是来办正事的。”

正事就是来报复人的。

说完他站直了身子，瞥了眼桌上落了几个鞋印的文件，伸了个懒腰，“那只气炸了的大金毛呢？确认完了没有！小爷我可忙着呢！”

他话音刚落，阴沉着脸的Thor就出现在了门口，他的手上捏着手机，显然是刚从外头打完电话确认了什么事情。

“Thor……”范德尔一声疑问才刚脱出口，脸上悬着阴霾的金发男人突然几个大步，迈到了穿的骚包无比的黑发男人面前，一把揪起了他风衣的领子，抬起了拳头。

“Thor！”

那可是Loki.Laufeyson！

范德尔吓了一跳，惊慌的叫了一声，不过身体却怔在原地，显然是心里头没有半分劝架的意思。

他早就想看这个混世魔王挨打了。

Loki被揪起衣领子，除了刚开始本能的惊讶，很快就又收拾起了笑，斜斜地勾着嘴角，语调竟然有些雀跃：“来！大金毛，往这儿打！”

他瘦削的下巴微微抬起，把漂亮的绿眼往男人拳头底下凑，“用力点，最好印记能留久点！我呢，也好跟我爸说，让你彻底滚蛋！”

Thor被他这句话气的心头一梗，拳头僵在半路，紧盯着面前男人这张漂亮惹人厌的脸。

他没动手，Loki还得意地朝他眨了眨眼，艳色的唇动了动，没出声，看唇形，一个单词：

胆！小！鬼！

“你！”Thor觉得自己再待下去，总有一天会被这个混世魔王气的暴毙而亡！他愤愤地把人扔下，咬牙切齿在原地转了半天，突然瞥见桌面上印着鲜明几个鞋跟印的文件，气的差点又一口气没喘上来。

“Loki.Laufeyson！你……”他攥着拳头，“你他妈拿我下午要用的项目资料垫脚？！”

小混蛋耸了耸肩，没什么诚意地“道歉”：“哦，这是你要用的？阿斯加德娱乐被你经营的连台打印机都买不起了，再打印一份要破产了？”

连范德尔都替Thor紧攥着的拳头上突突跳动的青筋捏了一把汗，思索着下一秒它会不会和Loki那张漂亮欠揍的脸来个亲密接触。

不过很遗憾，Thor忍住了。他重重地喘了几口粗气，试图压住怒火，说起了让他现在如此怒不可遏的事：“你他妈休想演雷神！就算劳菲董事开口了也不行！这是公司今年最大的项目！我不能让你毁了它！”

“不是最大，我还不屑演呢？”小混蛋轻哼了一声，火上浇油：“有我参与这部电影，是它的荣幸！”

“荣幸？”Thor又深呼吸了几次，最后还是没忍住，一巴掌拍在桌面上，啪一声巨响，“什么荣幸！Loki.Laufeyson！你能不能不要这么儿戏！我们的私人恩怨是私人恩怨！公事公办！你压根就配不上这部电影，雷神？就你那个演技？你演的了雷神？”

办公室所有人都被吓了一跳，只有罪魁祸首慢条斯理地在整理自己被弄乱的衣襟，“那又怎么样？我还是要演雷神，你刚刚不都跟老头子确认过了？”

他愉悦一笑，“怎么？老头子是不是这样劝你的：奥丁森啊，Loki想去就让他去，他是我儿子，这么大一个公司，又不是只有一部电影，只要他不再碰社交网络，什么都答应他！”

Thor气的喘气，却又不得不承认，他这语气！和劳菲那个宠出一个混世大魔王的劳什子还真他妈的像！

他这天赋怎么就不能用在演戏上了？！

“我不会答应的！董事会也不会答应的！”他平复了一下，试图搬出董事会来制止这像愚蠢的决定。

Loki闻言哈哈大笑，没骨头似的跌回椅子，转了个圈，拿起手机漫不经心地又开了一盘游戏，“董事会不同意可以呀，让老头子撤资，你们自己来出这部电影的钱，也不错。”

“你！”Thor额头上青筋直跳。

“我？我怎么？”Loki把脚往桌上一撂，抬头嘲讽地看了他一眼，“想打我？来！”他抬起下巴，“最好左右一拳，打均匀一点，两个黑眼圈，我就可以直接去演那部电影的反派了。还可以顺便让老头子开除你。一个石头两个罐子 ！多好啊！”

Thor真的是气的一句话都要说不出来了，拳头捏了又放下，差点一口血直接吐出来。

“你！”他咬牙切齿，憋出一句，“你他妈最多演个男二！”

“做梦！我才不演男二！我就要演男一！”

“你别得寸进尺！”

“我就要得寸进尺，你奈我何？”

“Loki.Laufeyson！”Thor一声熟悉的怒吼！整个办公室都凝固在剑拔弩张的氛围中，范德尔装着墙壁，当自己没有生命，可惜他还有眼睛，看得清Thor死死瞪着人的视线里，正在冒着噼里啪啦的电火花。

而那位只要一抬头就能被电焦的小祖宗却埋着头，咬着唇，十分投入的打起了游戏。

所以被气到吐血的总裁大人有气不能出，还没人跟他接招，梗的又一巴掌拍在桌子上！甩下一句！

“你演里头的男二！就这么定了！”说完他就怒气冲冲地冲出了办公室。

“Thor！”范德尔见状也赶忙收起心里头没看见Loki挨揍的小遗憾，快步追了出去。

“你满意了？”一直在旁边观赏了一出大戏的希芙转过椅子，没好气地看着原地大获全胜，心情愉快，慢条斯理理着衣领子的黑发男人。

Loki轻轻哼了声，骄傲地抬了抬下巴，表示还算满意。

希芙翻白眼：“我有一种预感，你总有一天会被一个人收拾的很惨。”

Loki闻言慢悠悠地走出办公室：“哦，求之不得。”

气的希芙又翻了一个白眼，顺带骂了一句脏话。

Loki一走出去，在外头颤颤巍巍躲了半天的助理立刻冒出头来，话都在哆嗦，丧着脸哀求：“祖宗，您还好吧？”

“我很好，有问题？”Loki轻飘飘瞥了他一眼。

被吓得不轻的助理立刻口不择言，什么话都往外吐了出来：“哎呦，刚刚总裁出来那个表情，阴沉的能吃人啊！祖宗！咱就不能收敛一点？非跟他过不去？”

“呵。”Loki闻言停下脚步，带着冷冷的笑着看向他，“收敛一点？你说是你下岗好，还是白日做梦好？”

“……”

“让我收敛？”Loki看着默不作声的人，冷笑，“下辈子吧！”

“我错了！我错了！祖宗！”助理心里头已经扭成了一条藤，赶忙转移话题，“那角色怎么办？总裁……不，奥丁森让您演反派男二，您要去找劳菲董事吗？”

“找他干嘛？”闻言，Loki眼中浮过得意，迈开笔直的一双长腿就往外走，“我本来想演的就是男二，那个蠢傻白甜男一，让那只金毛犬去演我看最合适。走！”

“啊？走去哪？”

“去俱乐部，不费吹灰之力就拿下了我想要的角色，走，去开瓶香槟庆祝一下！”

“啊？您原来一直想演的是男二？”助理赶忙迈开腿追了上去，讨好地说，“祖宗，您真聪明，这招以退为进！太厉害了！”

“那当然！也不看看我是谁！那个蠢金毛哪里是我的对手！”

“对对对对！您最厉害了！来，小心点，电梯门，诶，请……”

……

与此同时，公司走廊另一头，范德尔好不容易追上Thor怒气迭迭的背影。

“Thor！”

追上去一开口，抬头一看，却发现背光的阴影里，金发男人的表情很平静，完全没有一丝生气的样子，还隐隐透着些愉悦和兴味，他垂着湛蓝的眸子看了范德尔一眼，“有事？”

范德尔被他这堪称令人惊绝的变脸吓得一个哆嗦，背后一身冷汗，“你……你压根就没生气？”

“生气？”Thor闻言瞧着他好笑，“我这么明显的作秀，你没看出来？”

“……”

范德尔摸了把额头上的冷汗。

也是……世界上哪有人能压得住自己快要砸到那个讨厌鬼脸上的拳头的？

他眯起眼，有些无奈，“不是吧，你故意做给Loki看？”

“当然。”Thor笑了笑，迈着步子继续往前走，“上次请劳菲回来收拾了他一顿，那小混蛋要是这回没看见我动怒，指不定还要怎么闹腾，还不如让他得意几天，消停一会。”

他边走边撑着手臂松了一下肌肉，“你别说，装生气还挺耗力气的。”

范德尔没跟上来，觉得自己受了深深的欺骗，待在原地皱眉头，Thor转头看了一眼，微微一笑，抛下一句更惊悚的：

“诶，范德尔，你觉不觉得，看着那小混蛋自作聪明，得意非凡的小模样，还挺有趣的？”

范德尔心里头一惊。好半天才反应过来。

妈的！死变态！

他翻了个白眼，低低骂了一句，又追了上去：“真有你的，Thor……”

人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

还违心地夸出了一句：“英明神武啊！”

……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超久了，要复习的小可爱点previous chapter就可以回顾前面的了～

Loki Laufeyson出演雷神的消息一出，在网络上一时激起千层浪。

“什么？雷神？哪个雷神，不会是好莱坞那个吧？我靠，他后台也太硬了吧！”

“天呐，他这次又要毁谁？”

“据说是男二。”

“啊！我的上帝啊，我最爱的邪神就要这样被毁了！”

“你说他后台也太硬了吧？上次揍罗素那件事翻篇了吗？现在又出演大制作？我都想撬开他背后金主的脑袋看一看，是有什么大毛病。反正我不会去看的！”

“我也不去，Loki Laufeyson简直就是电影圈的灾难啊！有没有人来收了他啊！”

#Loki 雷神#

#Loki 金主#

#Loki滚出娱乐圈#

几个话题一时居高不下，甚至连#Loki 喝水#这个莫名其妙的话题都被带上了热搜榜。理由是：Loki Laufeyson颁奖典礼上连喝瓶水都趾高气昂，与众不同，该骂。

而与激愤的舆论相对的，是一脸悠哉悠哉在自家私家小花园晒太阳的当事人。绿茵丛丛他眯着眼，一本书垂在手边要掉不掉……

“祖宗……”经纪人不远万里买来的某家不好找小巷里的下午茶，看着是又喝不上了。于是乎棕头发的经纪人往旁边的躺椅上一趟，抄起一旁眼馋许久的小甜点就要往嘴里送。一段有着摧枯拉朽之势的警笛声适时响了起来——Loki Laufeyson给Thor Odinson设的特殊铃声——非法入侵的警笛。

小蛋糕啪叽被吓得掉在地上，经纪人一下从椅子上弹起来，装作一直认真在旁边站岗的样子，看见那被吵醒的小祖宗没骨头似的打了个哈欠，半眯着眼摸到一旁的手机，瞥了眼时间。然后——连带着惹人烦躁的警笛声和某个惹人厌的人的电话，一下扔进了远方的草丛里，在经纪人惊的快掉下的下巴里，翻了个身，彩色封皮的雷神系列漫画书往脸上一扣，又睡了。

好了。愁眉苦脸的经纪人看了眼手表，五分钟，大概还过五分钟，就该是他——被扔进草丛里捡手机了。

……

Thor找Loki有事。也习惯了打给那位难伺候的小少爷的第一通电话总是以各种奇怪的不可抗力因素挂断。大概等了个十分钟，签完几份材料，他又打了过去。响了一会那话筒里传来一声慢吞吞的“喂”，尾音懒洋洋的，如果忽略随之而来的——“傻金毛，什么事？”黑发男人懒洋洋的声音其实还蛮有一些缱绻风情的。

“你来公司一趟。”Thor看着外头渐消的太阳，手指在白纸上推算好的时间上划过。那头果不其然传来嗤声，“你让我来我就来？奥丁森先生，梦还没醒就来上班？”

绕是Thor做了些心理建设，也总还是能被他气的头上冒蒸汽，咕噜噜的火车头一开，就能憋出一个开火车冲过去揍那小子一顿的想法。

“有几份合约需要你签。”

那头还是漫不经心的，“阿斯加德几美元快递费出不起了？还是传真机坏了没钱修？”

“Loki Laufeyson！”Thor磨着后槽牙，“你来不来？不来我把雷神的剧本扔进碎纸机了！劳菲董事就是撤资我也不拍这部电影了！”

“啧啧。”那头果然得意洋洋地嗤笑了几声，“真容易生气啊，乖，给我半个小时。”

说完就挂断了电话，留无奈的Thor揉着额头，站起身让秘书去准备一些咖啡豆。

半个小时后，人如约而至。浩浩荡荡的保镖威风地沿着楼道铺了一路。为首的人边走路边打着游戏，门都没敲，熟门熟路，毫不客气地拐进总裁办公室，往沙发上一歪，吝啬地给了一边的范德尔一个抬眼，顺口吩咐：“一杯蓝山，咖啡豆现磨，一勺奶，三块糖，不要太冷更不许烫。甜点要皇后大街后头MISS STRAWBERRY家的草莓蛋糕，多点草莓少点蜂蜜，顺路带点小曲奇，要西市街区那家现场烘焙的，不要坚果，糖霜多放，两盒，我要给老头子送过去。”

范德尔闻言转头向Thor，磨着后槽牙：我能打死他吗？

Thor头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“过来，Loki。”

黑发男人瞥了他一眼，在沙发的茶几上翘起了腿，意思明显——凭什么？你过来！

Thor还真不想在这种小事上也要被他气个半死，朝还没出发买东西的范德尔使了个眼色，那老兄翻了个白眼，认命似的起身走了出去，顺带勾肩搭背强硬拉走了堆在门口的经纪人，助理，和保镖，关上了门。

Loki深陷在游戏里，看上去局势不怎么好，开场就被对方虐杀掉了一血，皱着眉头等复活，离复活还差三秒，手机被人抽走了。极具压迫力的身影就压在他上方，Loki刚准备脱口而出的一句“Fuck”咽了下去，抬头是金发男人微微刻着些笑的蓝眼睛。

“我过来了。”金发男人弓着身子，表示妥协，但这个气势一点也不像在妥协。Loki此时才后知后觉地发现办公室只剩下他和Thor两个人了，咽了咽口水，能屈能伸的功夫一流。手机也不抢了，悄咪咪地瑟缩回瘫在茶几上的腿：“哦……那……我们签合约吧？”

他不适地起了起身子，撇过脸躲开了这有些危险的氛围，汗毛倒竖。总觉得明明是很暧昧，放在他身上却很奇怪的姿势下，男人下一秒……就会揍他一拳一样。

该死的破游戏！该死的经纪人！怎么说跑就跑！

他在心里头嘀咕，坐直身子安慰自己：别怕别怕，他要是敢揍你，回头让你老爹揍死他。

Thor也没逼得太紧，把手上的合约递给了他，看着他咬开笔头想飞快地签完开溜，伸手又按住了这份合约，“你要签可以，但是我有条件。”

“你他大爷的别得寸进尺！”这句话完全是Loki惊弓之余脱口而出的，在如今刀俎鱼肉的阵势中反应过来后，咽了口口水，“我是说，什么……什么条件？别太过分，我考虑考虑……”

这小少爷还真是个欺软怕硬的主啊。Thor微笑，“你和我约法三章，之后不仅是这份电影合约，只要是你看上的公司的电影，你想拍哪部拍哪部，我绝对不阻拦。”

当他傻啊。Loki翻白眼，天底下哪有这样大的好事。

“哦。”他敷衍道，装出在听的样子。

Thor却胸有成竹：“我们约法三章：一，把你的社交帐号交给公司专人营运。”

这条还可以接受，反正在老头子的威胁下，他的社交帐号现在形同虚设。Loki动了动耳朵，勉为其难地打算继续听下去。

于是Thor继续说：“二，不拍电影的时候，你得乖乖去上公司安排的表演课。”

“嘿，我可是剑桥大学毕业的，上什么杂牌的课！”

“噢，上的表演课吗？哪位教授呢？改日我去拜访一下？”

“……”

“最后一点。”Thor微笑看了他一眼：“以后只要在有人的场合，不许跟我对着干。”

不可能。Loki哼唧了声：“你做梦。”

Thor也不着急，“没关系，反正也是自愿的。你要是不答应，那以后我们就继续这样，你想演什么，我通通拒绝，你去求劳菲森董事，我再拒绝，拒绝不了，我再考虑去找劳菲森董事谈一下娱乐圈的艰辛黑暗，怎么样？”

Loki玩着手指，没说话，绿眼睛在垂下的睫毛下飞快地转动着。Thor也不着急，好整以暇的翻看着手里缴上来的黑色手机。

这个小少爷的手机后盖壳上贴了只丑呼呼的肥猫，朝捏着他的人凶神恶煞，呲牙咧嘴。看久了其实又有些虚张声势的可爱。

就像现在在脑海里飞快计算着盈亏的黑发少爷，半晌后咬着下唇眯起眼，仰着脸像只小狐狸似的看向他，“……只是在有人的场合不对着干？”

小猫上钩。

Thor微笑：“不错，私底下你想怎么来都行。”

听起来也不亏。

Loki撇了撇嘴，“Deal。”

……

签合约只要三秒，咬开笔盖，翻到最后一页，签字，完事。一签完Loki就从沙发上弹起来往外跳，刚打开门看见令人极具安全感的保镖队伍。

“Loki。”Thor却叫住了他，朝他微笑，“晚上一起吃个饭吧？”

Loki一声快要脱口而出的“No”加“你脑子有问题吧”，被堵在了微笑着的男人晃着刚刚签完的合约轻轻指向外头一群人的动作里。

三，不许在有人的地方和我对着干。

Loki看见Thor比了个口型，然后门外一群彪形大汉从极具安全感变成了极具讨厌感。

“好啊！”不过他脑子转了转，很快改变了主意。露出一个笑，“刚好我今晚要和老头子吃饭。”

他转过身，又开始恢复那副趾高气昂的小公子模样，得意地直笑：“你有本事一起来啊。”

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 辣鸡狗仔，逼我刹车！！！

“好啊。”

Loki是真的没想到，他都搬出他老爹了，Thor竟然还敢一口答应。

“你脑子坏了吧？”这次这句忍耐已久的话脱口而出，Loki站在门口瞪大眼睛看着他。

袖口挽了一半穿着深红色西装马甲的金发男人笑了笑，从桌上拿起了跑车钥匙，“我身体很好，不劳烦担心。走吧，开我的车。”

“……”

“不走吗？还是说……”男人经过Loki身边，微微侧头，声音喑哑：“你只是诓我，和劳菲董事压根没约？”

“滚蛋。”Loki拍开他，气的转身就走，“走就走！”他回头恶狠狠地瞪他，“看谁怕谁！”

……

于是当迅猛的深蓝保时捷飙到劳菲的豪宅门口，怂包Loki用安全带把自己锁在了车上，死活不肯下车：“我怕你！怕了你好了吧！快开走！开走！”

……

他们最后在一家颇有情调的旋转餐厅吃的饭，这家占据傲人的地址位置，肆无忌惮地昂贵着的餐厅据说还挺难预订的。要说Thor不是早就预料到提前预订了Loki还不信，于是越想越气，越想越气。

他怎么还就收拾不了一只蠢金毛了？

餐厅高悬的玻璃窗透视着整个华灯初上的浮华之城，低鸣的钢琴声里，周遭全是眉目含情，握着小手品酒的玫瑰情侣。

Thor说他买单。于是郁闷着，为了一雪前“耻”，Loki点了一大堆不知名，价格可叹的菜品，甚至是两瓶价值不菲的酒。点单时连侍者都微微睁圆了眼，想着要不要礼貌地奉劝一下这位是不是钱多的没地方花的顾客，被“冤大头”Thor摆手示意退下了。

“没关系，你想点什么都可以。”他平静地盯着黑发男人溜溜转动的绿眼睛，眸子像海一样包容。

Loki轻哼了声，毫不客气地又点了份前菜和两份小甜点，还点了份“因为摆上了好看盘子所以很昂贵”的冰淇淋。

期间他的手机响了几次，Loki看了眼来电人，咬了咬牙干脆关了机。

来电人是他亲爹——老劳菲。

他今天是真的跟老劳菲有约，而且不止是老劳菲，是跟无数家人有约！今天是他们劳菲家的家庭聚会！七大姑八大婆！通通会来！

可这只蠢金毛！让他爽约了！

Loki咬着唇，在满是暧昧高雅格调的氛围里，恶狠狠地瞪着对面的男人。实在是气愤难平。他就一时逞口舌之快，故意给人难堪，结果抓虎反被老虎骑，那种情况下，总不能真带个男人去家庭聚会吧？

那不异于向全家宣布他光荣出柜，出柜对象是别人也就算了，还是个奥丁森。老劳菲不得一拐杖把他抽进后院泳池来给他脑子里喂的大鱼崽子换换水。

可他更不能自己抽自己面子，一边嚣张地恶意邀请了人，转头又拒绝说不行，他Loki的脸面可比喝泳池水更值得他珍惜！

“你怎么一直盯着我？我这么好看吗？”偏偏罪魁祸首还一脸自若的笑意，一张讨厌的嘴把他恶狠狠愤懑的眼神都能说出朵巴拉巴拉的暧昧小花。

Loki真的一句话都不想跟他说，磨着后槽牙看向窗外，对着窗外飞过的一只丑丑的大鸟发誓：

他今天晚上要是跟这只蠢金毛说一句话！他就跟这只蠢金毛一起去当只狗！

还好这个时候前菜上来了，侍者装作看不见这气氛诡异的“一对”，礼貌周到地为他们摆放餐具，开瓶醒酒。

“忘记了，我开车来的。”Thor示意人把他面前的酒杯撤下，看了眼餐车上两大瓶份量不轻的葡萄发酵液，像是好意征询Loki的意见：“两瓶或许喝不完，不如我们退一瓶？”

“谁说喝不完！”满心满眼还觉得自己便宜占少了的Loki瞪上了手已经掐在酒瓶脖子上侍者，恶声恶气地威胁：“不准撤！都是我的！”

说完一口喝掉了面前已经倒好的一杯，“再来！”

Thor见状看了眼一脸不敢置信的侍者，微不可查地在身侧摩挲了一下拇指，眯起眼笑的更深了。

于是还没有多少公斤葡萄的冤魂下肚，Loki就被“冤”死了。离开餐厅的时候完全忘了自己变狗的毒誓，抱着身边的男人笑得像个傻子。

“拜拜了，多管闲事的燕子精！”他还朝满屋穿着燕尾服的侍者“善意”地挥手告别，被Thor赶紧捂住嘴拖进了电梯里。

一进电梯找不到其他发泄对象的人缠在了Thor身上，不知道是满脑子的黑燕子激起了他诡异的想象，还是上帝给他应验的变狗毒誓弄了点偏差。大好青年才俊，堂堂Loki Laufeyson，抱着一根“还算粗壮的柱子”蹭着蹭着，理直气壮地学起了猫叫。

“喵喵喵喵喵！”

“……”

“粗壮的柱子”——Thor虽然挺享受这小混蛋的投怀送抱，但也还是被他这“别出心裁”的醉酒方式逗笑了。

“还真是只猫呀。”他想起Loki手机壳上那只张牙舞爪的小猫咪，从善如流地把扭来扭去，快要从他身上滑上去的小混蛋又捞了起来。

“小醉猫，还认得我是谁吗？”他在Loki眼前张开手指挥了挥，Loki满脑子混沌，看不清那是什么，干脆眼不见心不烦，埋进他的胸膛里蹭了起来，嗯嗯嗯地发出着呼噜声。

Thor心就有些软了，轻轻拍着他的背，庆幸着还好电梯里没人，所以只有他一个人能看见嚣张跋扈的Loki变成如今这娇软模样。

电梯到了。他半搂半抱把人带了出去，个子高挑的黑发男人不轻，脚步虚浮，Thor找到车把扒着他不放的人放进副驾驶座，出了一身汗。

他叹了口气，把身上酒红色的马甲脱掉，弯腰去给副驾驶扣安全带。刚刚被扒拉掉还在暗自不爽的人果不其然又手脚并用地缠了上来，还委屈上了：“你干嘛不让我抱！”

“因为我要开车。”Thor无奈地跟他解释，去解Loki缠上来的脚，纠缠间Loki有些长的指甲在他脸颊上划了一道：“嘶——”

他皱起眉头，嘶了声。罪魁祸首醉了酒也是个能屈能伸的小能手，立刻心虚地缩了手，见Thor故作严肃地瞪他，撇了撇嘴，“对不起。”

呦。这时候还挺有礼貌。

Thor想到他平时清醒时那嚣张跋扈的模样，肃着的脸也绷不下去了，摸了摸他的下巴，“好好坐着，别捣……Fuck！”

话还没说完，能屈——特能伸的人，露出尖利的小牙一口咬在了他手上。在Thor恨不得能给他一下的时候又撒了口，眯起眼得意地笑了下，然后在他的伤口上伸出鲜红的小舌头舔了一口。

Thor的脑袋轰然一下炸开了。挑起人的下巴也没什么理智了，对着那还没来得及收回去的小舌头咬了上去。那柔软的小尖跑得快，Thor就抓住了一秒，将所有的火气全撒在了那一张柔润的小嘴上。又吮又咬。醉酒的Loki脑子压根就不清醒，这回还以为自己是哪只在舔剥皮葡萄的小猫咪，配合地舔了回去。手指揪在男人的肩膀上，发出难耐的哼声。甚至张开腿缠上了男人的腰。

Thor觉得自己要炸了，完全忘记身处何方，他在这个迷醉的深吻中难以抽身，情难自制地一只手插进男人的黑发，掌控着这个吻，一只手去解男人的皮带，质感冰凉的皮带扣咔哒一声，让Thor清醒了一些，所以余光一瞥，一道白色的光线一闪。

该死！有狗仔！

他立刻清醒了，警觉地抽身要去追，可车上自己坑自己，醉的东倒西歪的麻烦精哪里能放过他，立刻揪住了他衣领子，绊住了他的脚步。

眼里还全是被打断的委屈和抱怨，嚷嚷着：

“你干嘛又不抱我了！”

得了。Thor叹了口气，余光瞥见溜上车跑远的身影：“你摊上大事了。”

偏偏他还什么都不知道，撅着亲的有些红肿的嘴委屈地眨眼。

“真是——”

Thor伸出手无奈地点了点一脸酡红的人的鼻子，还沉溺于自己是只小醉猫想象里的Loki拿鼻尖在他手上讨好地蹭了蹭，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，发出一声讨好的：

“喵～”

……

Loki Laufeyson又双叒叕上热搜了！

#Loki背后金主曝光#

#Loki深夜停车场车震#

#Loki出柜#

#Loki Gay#

#Loki深夜与神秘男热吻#

#阿斯加德娱乐高管#

近乎屠榜的热门趋势词条，狗仔和记者从Loki已知的豪宅一路围堵，甚至围堵了阿斯加德娱乐，和一公司的保安玩起了丧尸围城，时不时还有几场碟中谍，密道追逐战。

公关部的人昨天才甚是欣慰地接过Loki Laufeyson的社交帐号，觉得以后指不定能少加点班了，结果就欣慰了一晚上，第二天迎面而来的，是满脑门的八卦头条，连番的电话轰炸和满部门来打探消息的公司闲杂人等……

范德尔觉得自己头都要炸了。别人不清不楚，觉得以这两人不对付的程度，只可能又是个断章取义的八卦绯闻。但他可是一清二楚！自家腹黑Boss对那个麻烦精那点天大的小心思！

“我要辞职！谁都不能阻止我辞职！”开着车在上班的路上，他在公关部几番的狂轰乱炸里，嘶吼着决定要扭着方向盘把车往行道树上撞。

还好贫穷和理智使他住了手，并支撑着他血战过公司门口的一堆“扛着摄像机的丧尸”，爬进了办公室。

他的大Boss在办公室里等他，云淡风轻，瞧上去心情还不错，“来了啊？”

范德尔往座位上一摊：死了。

死了还要被鞭尸。

大Boss站在落地窗前背着光发话：“去告诉公关部，别压热搜，别搭理记者。”

“哦。”范德尔的尸体翻了个白眼。

Thor勾了勾嘴角：“一切等Loki酒醒了再说。”

“？？？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> Loki：有爹生没娘养的狗东西！今天爷爷就和警察一起教教你，什么叫担当！ ←_←

炙热的太阳球高高悬了空，把威武无比的摩天大厦影子都晒缩成了可怜一小小团，Loki才从酒店房间层层叠叠混乱的被浪里揉搓着头发爬起来。

宿醉让他眼睛都还没睁开先揉着脑袋呻吟了几声。缓慢的大脑开机程序花了大概三分钟。开机后也程序错乱，Loki都能听见脑袋里当当当的电子提示音。

看来昨天那两大瓶葡萄的冤魂冤的有点过头了。

Loki现在只记得两大杯冤魂下肚前的事，以及一个变成猫抱着金光闪闪的大柱子乱发骚的梦了。

“什么破梦。”他含糊地嘀咕着，环顾四周后发现自己身在一家酒店房间，惊地立刻掀开被子往身下看去。

还好还好，两腿之间的小兄弟安静如鸡。

“呼。”

看来他只是在梦里发了会骚，现实里没有真的在床上对那只蠢金毛喵来喵去……

“啧。”

Loki在大松了一口气的同时，又不满地哼了声。

他的魅力还不够掳获一只蠢金毛的？！

“蠢直男！” 他骂了一句，丝毫不觉得自己的逻辑有什么奇怪的。抱着被子在床上滚了几圈，又想起昨晚梦里自己抱着柱子喵喵喵蠢叫的样子，恨不得把自己捂死在被子里。

“就你会学猫叫！就你是只没出息的猫崽子！Loki Laufeyson！你怎么没把自己喵喵喵喵死啊！”

他边骂边去翻不知道被丢在何处的手机，想看看是不是该起床去趟公司，才刚开机连时间都还没看得清，经纪人的电话劈头盖脸怼了过来。

那头不知道是今天打的第几十个电话，一接通喜悦地脑子都冲懵了，直接吼了过去：“Loki Laufeyson你现在在哪？！”

Loki先是被唬了一跳，反应过来吼了回去：“你吼你爷爷呢？再给我说一遍？”

经纪人立刻怂了，向黑暗势力低头：“祖宗，祖宗，爷爷！我错了……”

这头才没好气地嗯了声，很是嫌弃：“下次给我注意点，打电话干嘛？”

合着是全然不知道外头世界末日，丧尸围城了，蒙头睡大觉睡到大中午。

经纪人也是被这祖宗给气的没脾气了，好半天才怏怏回了句：“祖宗爷爷，先说你在哪吧，我派人来接你，我们找你都找疯了……”

后面半句话淹没在Loki不屑地轻哼里，“果真地球离开我就不转了，我在皇后街这边的……”他在床头柜上翻了下酒店的便签本，“X酒店，过来的时候顺便给我带份玛丽甜甜圈，我要饿死了！哦，还要带套衣服过来！快点啊！”

说完他飞快地挂了电话，哼着小调把手机往床上一扔，噌地飞奔进了厕所里。

他的小弟兄快憋死了！都怪那两瓶葡萄酒！葡萄冤魂成了精！哼！

……

经纪人二十分钟后就到了酒店，敲——或者说砸开门的时候，Loki已经点了酒店餐垫肚子，开了门悠哉悠哉趟回沙发上看电视，手指都懒得抬一下，“放那儿吧，是玛丽那家店的吗？糖霜多放了没？”

经纪人真的一见这祖宗就想磨后槽牙，认命似地把甜甜圈往指定位置一放，看见这祖宗在看雷神系列电影宇宙里的其他电影，正看的津津有味。而自己一大早血战了一波“丧尸”差点被摄像头砸了脑袋不说，现在因为赶过来满头大汗，臂窝里还挂着这祖宗吩咐要他带来的一套衣服……

他突然恶向胆边生，盯着总统套房里硕大的电视屏幕终于憋了个坏主意，“祖宗，我把衣服带来了，你先去换了吧。”

刚洗了个澡穿着酒店浴袍本就有些嫌弃的Loki点了点头，意犹未尽地按了暂停拿衣服去卫生间了。

他才刚转身，“决定今天掀起大革命”的经纪人拿了遥控器，把频道调成了娱乐八卦的频道。

巧了，刚好没有哪个娱乐八卦频道没在报道这祖宗。

他把声音调到最大。做完这些他慢悠悠地往这祖宗刚刚潇洒躺着的沙发上一坐，抄起上头排队就排了十分钟的甜甜圈，满意地咬了一口。

伴随着电视里甜美的女声：“知名演员Loki Laufeyson深夜与神秘男子停车场热吻，疑似出柜，据圈内人士透露，这名神秘男子疑为阿斯加德娱乐高管。联系之前这名男演员的种种嚣张行径，这名男子是否就是Loki背后的大金主呢……”

以及就套了件衬衫，听见声音飞快从卫生间弹出来还摔了一跤的Loki Laufeyson，爬起来刚好就看到看到效果极好的大屏幕上——他一脸酡红被压在兰博基尼上热吻，两只脚还把人缠的跟只猫爬架子的照片。

“Thor Odinson！”伴随着Loki的怒吼。

经纪人把最后一口甜甜圈吞吃殆尽，畅快地叹了口气。

啊，加了双倍糖霜的甜甜圈真好吃！

……

就算Loki把自己包成了一只木乃伊，也没在公司地下停车场躲过打了鸡血似的扛摄像头丧尸们。

“Loki！Loki！请问你真的是被阿斯加德娱乐的高管包养了吗？”

“Loki！你真的是为爱出柜，还是为钱所迫？”

“Loki！外界传闻这位高管已婚，你是小三插足请问是真的吗？”

“Loki！你平时作风奢靡，态度嚣张，都是因为被包养的缘故吗？”

“Loki，你之前在片场与罗素的冲突也与你被包养这件事有关吗？”

“Loki……”

“……”

把昏暗的停车场闪的如同UFO降临地球一样的闪光灯，一波又一波扑上来的记者。就算安保再魁梧有力，Loki带着口罩和浮夸的墨镜还是在人肉墙里感受了一下闻见血味的丧尸们的厉害。

如果搁在平时，他或许还有心思逗留一会悠哉悠哉地怼怼记者，毕竟把人怼上天，哭着回家找妈妈一直是他的排名第一的爱好。

但今天不行，他要先把昨天竟然敢把他跟只猫崽子似压在车上轻薄的Thor Odinson揍得回家找妈妈哭！

“让一让，让一让！麻烦让一让！”经纪人觉得自己要被挤成了人干。

奈何丧尸大军太威武，从停车位到电梯的短短一段路，Loki走了快十分钟。好不容易挤到电梯跟前，就差临门一脚了。一个不知道从哪个角落扔过来的易拉罐直接扔在Loki后脑勺上。恶意打开着的甜腻液体随着抛物线的弧度撒出一道全覆盖似的液体污渍，仿佛下一刻就能引来地沟里的蚂蚁老鼠，爬他一身，将他啃噬殆尽。

夹杂在人群里尖锐的声音：“卖屁股的婊子！去死吧！”

完了。

经纪人看见Loki都迈进电梯里的脚收了回来，静默了一会转过身。闪光灯闪地更猛烈了，像闪电般扑面而来，昭示着风雨欲来。

Loki一背的阴影，转过来摘下了口罩，略薄的红唇斜钩着，“谁扔的？”

闪光灯咔咔咔疯狂地响着却没人说话，所有都屏住呼吸在等一场好戏。毕竟在他们的认知中：以Loki一贯的性格，撸起袖子像揍罗素一样直接冲进去把人揍一顿的未来完全是可以预测的。

如同鬓狗般疯狂的记者按耐着，伺机等待拍下接下来一段时间的头条。

“怎么，敢做不敢当吗？”不过出乎意料，Loki环起手平静地看着人群，“行啊。”

他靠在墙上，“那我们就耗着。”

“罗森，报警，有人袭击我，说不定还带着枪。那个谁，去给我拿把椅子。再叫人过来，把这群丧尸给我围了，一个都不准走。”

他带着墨镜，在疯狂的闪光灯里慢悠悠的地脱下身上满是可乐味，价值不菲的外套，嫌弃地往脚下一扔。然后骂出了镜头直播下的第一句脏话。

“有爹生没娘养的狗东西。”他靠在墙上掏出手机，带着墨镜在闪光灯下无所畏惧，开了一局游戏。

“等着，爷爷我今天就和警察一起教教你——什么叫担当！”

……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 坑儿子专业户上线，闲杂人等退让！

Thor收到消息匆匆坐电梯下来的时候，刚看见警察从人群里架起一个骂骂咧咧的男人往外走，头还没探出电梯就被Loki一巴掌拍了回去。

“看什么看！待会儿被认出来！”Loki和一堆保镖挤了进来，一身的可乐味略带了些不耐烦。经纪人在他身后拎着凳子，按了关门键，小心翼翼地叫了声：“总裁……”

Thor心思全在黑发男人身上，忽略一切。伸出手直接把电梯门边的人拽进来，仔仔细细地察看，确认只有头发末端还沾着些粘腻的可乐后，舒了口气又皱起了眉头。

偏偏当事人还一脸不耐烦地在抱怨他刚刚意图走出去的行为：“Thor Odinson你长没长脑子，就算照片只拍到你的背影，你这头长金毛嫌辨识度不够高是不是，蠢货。”

被骂的人难得没有立刻怼回来，从外套口袋里掏出手帕全神贯注给他擦起了头发。

“……”

一电梯的人都被这动作唬住了，一个两个大气都不敢出，搞不明白以前这一见面就要互掐的人今天怎么突然你侬我侬了。

他们想到狗仔爆出来的照片。咽了咽口水。

这两人该不是日怼月怼真擦出了些斯德哥尔摩的小火花吧。

所以那照片……也是……真的？

Loki顶着满电梯的视线，对Thor的动作感到尴尬不已，所以他一反应过来就拍开了Thor的手。

“你干什么，我自己来……”他略带别扭地扯过Thor手里的手帕，胡乱擦了擦，粘腻的甜味怎么擦也擦不掉。

“算了。”他嫌弃地把手帕又扔回Thor手里，“我到时候去找家店剪头发。那个谁，帮我去预约一下。”

“好的！祖宗！”

捏着手帕的Thor静默着，一时电梯里气氛就有些尴尬了。

不过好在几层楼的距离到的快，滴一声里头的人纷纷逃也似地散出来，其中以Loki的经纪人拎着小排凳跑的最快。

他总觉得Loki给Thor甩脸后，Thor强忍着怒意的目光就全落在他身上，恨不得当着一电梯的人揪起他的领子质问他是怎么当经纪人的，那么短的路都护不住！

那也不看看那位祖宗想被他护吗？

经纪人摸了摸额头上的汗，决定还是先溜为妙。他还得去前台给这祖宗磨咖啡豆，顺便找找有些什么好吃的……

Loki和Thor最后出的电梯。黑发男人漫不经心地划着手机上五花八门的资讯，皱着眉头差点没注意磕花瓶上，被Thor拉了回来。

“别玩手机了！好好看路！”

“哦。”

这只蠢金毛今天怎么回事。平时他要是撞花瓶上，他虽然不会放鞭炮庆祝一下，但也会在旁边打个嘴炮顺便拍手称快一下。怎么酒后乱性，接了个吻这态度就这样了。

还有刚刚给他擦头发那亲昵的动作。Loki越想越奇怪，连刚来公司时要揍的这蠢金毛哇哇回家找妈妈的决心都忘了。

这蠢金毛不会就接了个吻真看上他了吧？

Loki惊悚地看了身后跟着他往前走的Thor一眼，看到男人肃着脸，五官像被刀琢似的刻着阴影，金发垂下几缕，光影交替间，异样英俊的样子。

他心里咯噔一下：妈的，竟然还有点帅……

一向荤素不忌，男女通吃的Loki眼珠子转啊转，转了些心思。

这只还算有点帅的金毛要是真看上他了，也不错，就冲这个身材，先睡几次再说。

这样一想，他刚来那点决心霎时就灰飞烟灭了。连后脑勺上时不时传来的肿痛和一身甜的发腻的可乐味也能忽略了，放慢了步子和Thor并肩走了起来，还能愉悦地乱哼哼些不知名的调调。

伴随着Loki哼的越来越飞扬的调子，Thor的脸却沉的越来越深。

他如今满脑子都是：那个混蛋今天扔的要不是可乐，是硫酸？或者真的带了把枪？今天人多是被抓了，那以后呢？以后Loki一个人的时候，又会有多少危险呢？

所以在Thor大脑还没反应过来时，嘴已经先说出了这句话：“你退出娱乐圈吧。”

“你说什么？”

身边飞扬的小调调戛然而止。

合着这人憋了半天压根不是看上他，是在憋着大跟他吵架呢。亏他还自作多情。Loki的脸也立刻冷了，停下步子睨了他一眼：“关你屁事。”

Thor没说话，就用那样阴沉的表情看着他，带着以往不曾有过的威压。

这样的表情很明显会让脑子里只有和人互怼经验的Loki误会：嘿呀！还敢跟老子比气场！

他不甘示弱地瞪了回去，嘴像连珠炮弹似的：“怎么，奥丁森，我待在你公司让你不爽了？行呀，你不爽，但是你不爽关老子屁事！想让我退出娱乐圈，下辈子你看怎么样？实在不行——下下辈子，你上天堂的时候去求求上帝，说不定上帝可怜可怜你这蠢货，一不小心就答应让你下辈子去做狗了呢？和你头发多配！金毛狗！”

卧槽，这熟悉的状况。

去他娘的斯德哥尔摩小火花！这还是他们原来的配方和熟悉的味道！

身边的工作人员都屏住呼吸，有戏看眼神闪闪发光，盯着两人不约而同地祈求上苍：我只是个可怜的八卦的观众！看不见我！看不见我！

Thor被气的胸口大起大浮，磨着后槽牙盯着眼前张牙舞爪的人，恨不得现在就把那张媲美机关枪往人心上瞄准射击的小嘴给拽下来，或者对着那张欠收拾的漂亮小脸狠狠来一下。

不过他深呼吸了几口气，忍住了，阴沉着脸大步往前走。偏偏见他没反应还不甘心的小祖宗也跟了上来，继续挑衅：“怎么不说了呀！胆小鬼！怕我了？”

“你就算怕我也没用，Thor Odinson，我还是要说！我们还有的是账要算！”

“就先算昨晚的，你长没长脑子啊？在停车场亲我？先不说你亲我算不算趁人之危，但是你作为一个娱乐公司的人，在满是摄像头，四处可能潜伏狗仔的地方和我一个当红明星接吻？你的职业修养，智商都被你这头金发吸走了吧？脑子里都没什么容量了吧？”

Thor脚步不停，加快速度往会议室走去，警告地看了他一眼。

“别说了。”

“我偏不！”Loki是谁？不让他说？他不仅要说，还要加大音量往挑刺儿的地说：“你说要接吻哪里不好？啊？厕所里，电梯里，以你的速度五楼到负一楼都能来一炮了吧？关上车门的车里，你那辆兰博基尼贴了单向膜，想怎么来怎么来！不想把人带回家，行啊！实在不行找家酒店，你想亲个够亲个够，还送避孕套？怎么，嫌酒店避孕套没有small size啊？还是不够情趣啊，情趣的话去西大街啊，一堆情趣酒店，以你的品味，还有他妈的人猿泰山……Shit！爸！”

Loki一个哆嗦，看见Thor推开门的会议室里正襟危坐着一群面若菜色的人，以及中间脸菜色的非常明显，都憋成了酱瓜色的他亲爹——劳菲。

卧槽！

Loki第一反应是转身就要跑，刚转了个身看见Thor状若磐石地堵在会议室的门前，露出一个“要去哪”的微笑。于是磨着后槽牙转回来，对着里头露出一个近乎难看的微笑：“爸……我刚刚在跟Tho……总裁大人开玩笑呢……”

Thor从他身后擦过，轻飘飘一句：“是吗，看不出来劳菲森先生对于在哪情趣接吻躲狗仔挺有研究的？”

Loki给了他一脚还扑了个空，差点摔一跤。

最后是老劳菲实在看不下去了，刚刚是酱瓜色的脸已经升级为菜色至尊——辣椒红，剁着拐杖“委婉”地把所有人都先请了出去。

“诸位，有点事我要先跟Loki聊聊。”

Loki苦着脸看着所有人离开，最后慌不择路竟然还拉住了Thor的袖子暗示：救我！

Thor微笑着扯开了他的手，表示：

我不。

……

里头谈了没几分钟熟悉的闹腾声就响了起来。

“老头子！你疯了！”隔着墙壁，Loki听完自家亲爹的发言，惊的说话嗓音都尖了：“不是，你是阿兹海默晚期还是老糊涂啊？天底下有你这么卖儿子的吗？啊？”

老劳菲压低了声音，只能听到模糊的音，音还没发完又是Loki咋咋呼呼的声音，显然是对自家亲爹的发言拒绝到了极致。

“什么照片！什么照片！我不！我就不压低声音！你亲儿子声音天生就那么大！你说你一个糟老头子天天溜溜狗喝喝茶得了！在脑子里瞎养什么鲸鱼！瞎看什么年轻人的八卦！我都说了！那是假的！”

“行行行，不是假的！但那也是个意外！”

“不是，老头子，你看看你一把屎一把尿养大的亲儿子，你亲儿子是个男的啊！那也是个男的！你还想不想抱孙子了啊！”

“……领……领养？不是？什么叫我肚子里又不是有皇室血脉，家里没王位继承！不是！老头！你老大一个人跟我一个晚辈说这些你羞不羞！”

“什么为我好！破股份！我不听！我不管！不听！老王八念经！你脑子里的鱼都老糊涂了！”

“呸！”

里头的抗议声到了顶峰，也顺带解了外头人的疑惑：“我是绝对！！！绝对不会跟Thor Odinson订婚的！！！”

……

卧槽！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 我们老劳菲其实是个顶顶好的好亲爹啦～

外头众人本来眼观鼻、鼻观心的，那叫一个全神贯注“隐蔽又委婉地”听墙角，听到这里下巴都掉了一地，也不管去捡，齐齐缺下巴扭头丧尸似的火辣辣望向了同样在外头的当事人。

火辣辣的视线里Thor显然也是在听的，却听的一脸平静，很明显对里头的谈话内容是知情且了解的，而且听到里头Loki那句笃定的“绝对绝对不会跟他订婚”，嘴角还勾出了点笑，当然，是暗暗按含着危险的笑就对了。

外头的众人受到惊吓似的缩回视线，面上不显，内心却在尖叫：这两个人！特么哪里是斯德哥尔摩小火花！这他妈是斯德哥尔摩大爆炸吧！！！

闹腾声大概又响了十分钟，里头安静了。Thor很快被叫了进去。看见鼓着腮帮子缩在座位上扒拉手机的Loki。以及显然气的不轻，拄着拐杖在椅子上喘气的老劳菲，看见他进来有气无力地挥了挥手。

“过来吧。”

Thor如言走过去，问：“您没事吧？”

老劳菲摆了摆手，掏出一个小盒子，“哼，那小子早就把我气的金刚不坏了，孩子，以后你们就是订婚……”

“仇家！不共戴天！”Loki见缝插针，从游戏里抬起来，鼓着腮帮子瞪着他们的模样像只气鼓鼓的刺豚，成功把老劳菲气的又大喘了一口气。

这事Thor早和老劳菲通过气了，甚至还是造成这个局面的罪魁祸首之一。见状点了点头，接过那个小盒子打开，里头是两枚戒指。他拿出一枚带在自己手上，又拿出一枚看了一眼满脸“非暴力不合作”的气鼓鼓Loki。

转向老劳菲：“我会找时间给Loki带上的。”

老劳菲点了点头，气也顺足了，拄慢悠悠往外走起拐杖：“你们年轻人的事我也不多管了……”他转头目光深远地看了眼座位上还在自顾自生气的Loki：“我走了，Loki。”

Loki头都没抬，“呸！快走吧！卖儿子的糟老头！回家喂你脑子里的鱼吧！”

老劳菲又被气的胡子一抖，忍了忍还是叹气走了出去，一步三回头，模样活像一个不舍孩子出嫁的老父亲。

不过他一推开门神色就变了，在众人面前仍然是那个运筹在握的大董事。Loki的经纪人屁颠屁颠跟了上去：“劳菲董事……”

劳菲瞥了他一眼：“好好照顾Loki，再发生今天这样的事，我扔你去大峡谷喂鳄鱼。”

“……”经纪人咽了口口水：“我保证！保证这样的事不会再发生了！”

老劳菲才点头，慢悠悠地走了一段路，看见他还跟着，不耐烦道：“还有什么事？”

经纪人嘿嘿笑了笑，“劳菲董事，我还是想知道，您怎么会想让那小祖……让劳菲森先生和奥丁森总裁订婚啊。”

老劳菲好笑地看了他一眼，意思是：这还不明显吗？舆论所逼，爱子心切。

经纪人才不信，舆论所逼？直接说他是劳菲家的孩子，金主不就清楚了吗？哪里还要麻烦奥丁家当这个冒牌金主。

经纪人嘿嘿笑着：“您和奥丁森总裁是不是在做什么交易啊？”

劳菲森回了他一个眼神：关你屁事。

不愧是亲生父子，经纪人被他这个和Loki如出一辙的眼神噎的一梗，也不自讨没趣了：“好嘞，好嘞，您慢走。”

目送他走完，在原地暗暗思索了起来。

刚刚听墙角听到的争执中好像有关什么股份的。难道老劳菲为了求奥丁森帮这个忙，承诺给奥丁森一部分股份？可是不对啊，没道理让奥丁森帮这个忙啊……让自家心尖尖上的独苗出柜了不说，对于压舆论的效果也不大啊，只不过Loki从众人眼里的暗中被金主包养变成了有名分的被金主包养啊。

这老狐狸打的什么算盘？

他暗暗思索着，没留神身边走过来的范德尔，低声嘀咕着：“到底为什么……劳菲不自己站出来认了这个金主爸爸呢……这不应该啊……”

范德尔刚好经过，听见了没过脑插了句：“可能劳菲董事嫌丢人吧。”

说完留经纪人在原地翻了个白眼：这怎么可能。

然后半晌后悲催地发现：特么以这两父子的尿性，还真特么有这个可能……

刚好这时手机提示音响了一下。这是某社交网站的特别关注人发动态的提示音，Loki经纪人的唯一一个特别关注人是……

Loki Laufeyson（已认证）：你好啊，金主大人。@阿斯加德娱乐

配图：一张被戴着戒指的大手紧紧攥住的手。

阿斯加德娱乐（已认证）转发：你好啊，老板娘。(:

经纪人瞪大了眼：特么要这么公布恋情不能先知会他这个经纪人一声吗？？？而且这张照片！！！一看就是Loki不愿意戴戒指又不愿意拍照，被总裁用武力征服攥住手想跑不能跑的吧！！！

然后就是纷至沓来的@他这个经纪人和Loki本人的提示音了。

左边：卧槽！！！这这这这啥意思？？？出出出出柜了？？？公公公公开了？？？

快来一杯茶：上帝！这是官方认证的金主爸爸吗？！

小胖子要减肥了：这！！！老板娘？？？我受到了惊吓！这是承认自己是Loki背后的靠山了吗？不对！！！明面上的靠山了吗？？？

启一：只有我一个人觉得偷拍的照片里这个背影都宽肩窄腰的金主爸爸长的很帅的样子吗？

脚印极浅如眼神偏冷：楼上+1！金色长发的男生完全撩中我苏点了！还有那个身材！！！

Jormun：楼上+10086＋身份证号＋没有小数点的圆周率

墨三邪：楼上可以去看看阿斯加德集团官网时不时发布的活动照片，这位大Boss偶尔会出镜！帅的真的……没边了！！！

十安：卧槽！看完那些照片！Loki什么狗屎运！上辈子拯救过银河系吗？？？什么时候也赐我一个这样的金主爸爸啊！！！

快乐坨妈头：我靠！CP大旗举起来！现实版的玛丽苏啊！太太们在哪里！颜舔起来！狗血撒起来啊！

打倒Loki！打倒Loki倒霉金主！：演员不好好提升演技，后台再硬有什么用，还不如早点退出娱乐圈，丢人现眼。

Loki婊滚出娱乐圈：还是那句话，Loki Laufeyson滚出娱乐圈！

阿斯加德一只啾：呃……感觉是包养转正，长久不了，吃个瓜先！

团团不温柔别来小弱受：这是什么玛丽苏狗血文！我也想被这样的金主爸爸包养！然后转正！然后走上人生巅峰啊！！！

……

网上吵得沸反盈天，现实里两位当事人也没好到哪去，会议室里算不了沸反盈天完全是因为人数不够，但也算得上一个鸡飞狗跳了。

“Thor Odinson你这个趁人之危的伪君子！穿着西装也装不了人的金毛禽兽！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你他妈松开爷爷的手！！！痛痛痛痛死了！！！”

等Thor拍完照松开手，Loki抱着手飞快地弹出了几米开外，委屈巴巴地也不敢怎么骂了，眼泪吧唧地撇出一句：“嘤王八蛋……”

手都捏红了。

这小混蛋就是有这个本事，就算Thor刚刚再被他死活不肯戴戒指，咋咋呼呼的叉腰骂街气的喉咙梗一口老血，小王八蛋羔子一声可怜兮兮的“嘤”都能让他硬生生把那口老血憋回去，然后好死不死地反思刚刚自己是不是下手太重了。

天知道前一秒他气的真是恨不得揍得这小混蛋医院里走一遭，最好是小半个月开不了他那张机关枪嘴的那种走一遭。

他深深地吸气，呼气，告诉自己：你可是出卖了自己手上阿斯加德娱乐过半的股份才捞到这小崽子的，忍耐，忍耐。

片刻后，他给公关部的人发完照片和文案，朝捧着手委屈巴巴的吹气呼着的人走过去，那小混蛋一看见他逃的十万八千里远，戒备的不行，Thor一句道歉和一指甲盖子的丢丢愧疚也就心安理得地收了回去：“知道痛了吧，谁让你不肯戴戒指的。”

小混蛋哼了一声不想搭理他，Thor也不打算逼得太紧，打开手机略微看了一下舆论，确认收到想要的效果后，抬腿打算走人。他还有一堆公文要处理。

走到一半那小混蛋不想说话也得说话了，声音还带着些没收好的委屈，明明软趴趴却故作凶神恶煞的：“喂！你干嘛去！”

“上班。”Thor言简意赅。

“那我干嘛去！”那头吼了出来。

Thor继续言简意赅，面上却一副你的事情我怎么知道的表情：“……也上班？”

Loki被他噎的一梗，气的又鼓成一只刺豚了，原地憋着生闷气，又无助又委屈的那种。

看来是压根就没听明白，或者说压根没在配合地听老劳菲的话了。Thor叹气。

事情其实是这样的，在Loki到公司之前，他挨了听到消息来公司找他算账的老劳菲一拐杖，然后和老劳菲达成了一项协议：同意他用订婚的方式压这次舆论，或者用老劳菲的话来说，同意他用这次机会坑蒙拐骗他儿子，但是要他订婚后把他手里捏着的百分之四十的股份转百分之十给Loki。而且要是他以后反悔，不想坑蒙拐骗他儿子了，想悔婚，那就再转百分之十给Loki。

要知道，老劳菲作为董事会仅次于他最大的持股董事，手里也才百分之二十的股份。

老狐狸算盘打的叮当响，稳赚不赔。他要是真看上他儿子了，以后成了，他儿子不仅赚股份，还傍上了阿斯加德集团这棵大树。要是没成，他儿子赚股份，而且等他把手里的股份也转给Loki，Loki就是阿斯加德娱乐最大的持股人了，别说以后一辈子把钱当水花，之后在公司能事事压他这个执行总裁一头，分手后想什么时候出恶气就什么时候出恶气。

丧权辱国，丧权辱国。这真是Thor这辈子达成的最丧权辱国的协议了。不过……他望向一边糊里糊涂委屈巴巴还搞不明白自己亲爹卖了他，怎么就是为他好了的小混蛋，叹了口气。

要不是这小混蛋有个好亲爹，早就被他吃的骨头都不剩了。

不过还好这小混蛋有个好亲爹……

Thor朝他走过去，放软了语气，“还痛吗？手给我，我帮你揉揉？”

觉得自己又无助又可怜媲美“童养媳”的Loki戒备地看了他的“童养夫”一眼，不知道想到了什么，不情不愿地把手交给了他，然后在Thor皱眉认真给他揉手的时候，趁其不备，一口咬了上去！

嘶！Thor目眦欲裂！

他妈这个小崽子还好有个好亲爹！不然他妈早就被他打死了！嗷痛痛痛！

“Loki Laufeyson！！！你给我撒口啊！！！”

……


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 下章我估摸着有车车，你们jiáo的呢？

Loki Laufeyson和Thor Odinson总裁又双叒叕杠上了！

整个阿斯加德娱乐弥漫着的诡异氛围又双叒叕回来了！

而且比起以往，只有最可怕没有更可怕！以前的Loki还不屑在小事上处处跟Thor作对，嫌没格调。如今是倒去总裁办公室的一杯咖啡，总裁助理都要翻来覆去检查确认那位祖宗没有在咖啡机里藏辣椒汁，杯子不是用粘合剂粘上的一碰就掉，开办公室门的时候会不会有小蛇偷溜进场，以及各种只有你想不到，没有Loki做不到。

那祖宗在办公室上房揭瓦，作天作地，最可怕的是，这还是在他完全不知情Thor才是害他被订婚的背后大手，如今的百般作对只是因为他认为Thor竟然顺势答应了老劳菲的订婚要求，太过软骨头了！

所以他还趁公关部不备，找人黑了自己上交的社交账号，转发上次那条动态——

Loki Laufeyson（已认证）转发：滚蛋！我才是老板！那蠢金毛最娘！//阿斯加德娱乐（已认证）：你好啊，老板娘。(://Loki Laufeyson（已认证）：你好啊，金主大人。

半个月来整个公司大楼重复着Loki挑衅，被Thor收拾，Loki再挑衅，再被Thor收拾的无限循环过程。不过前几天Loki成功潜入总裁办公室，毁尸灭迹了Thor一柜子的红酒收藏，然后麻溜地潜逃进了远在北美大陆正好开机的雷神剧组，让这个循环生生地卡在了欠收拾这个环节。也让整个阿斯加德大楼终于再次恢复了love and peace，陷入了一片祥和。

一个礼拜后，刚从欧洲小岛岛旁边的亚洲大陆出差回来的总裁大人，回来面对着一酒柜的断壁残垣，一口叫“Loki Laufeyson你这个不知天高地厚的小崽子”的老血还没吐出来，范德尔就一脸菜色地把满是头条八卦的pad捧到他眼前，待他一目十行地浏览完后，跳的离他家总裁大人十万八千里远。

pad上头赫然闪着满屏满屏的绿色大字：

号外！Loki Laufeyson疑似因戏生情！劈腿同组小鲜肉！

豪门未婚夫惨遭抛弃！Loki Laufeyson和同组男主角深夜亲密进出酒店！

形婚？论Loki Laufeyson的豪门未婚夫是否真实存在？是舆论的挡箭牌？还是道德沦丧的遮羞布？

……

冬日里刚出差回来，家门都还没来得及迈进一步的奥丁森总裁，头顶绿帽子不怕冷，行李都不用收拾，转头怒气冲冲飞去了剧组。

而Loki对此却毫不知情，一进组他就被上缴了“万恶”的手机和“没一点用只知道喂胖他”的生活助理。被这部电影的导演塔唯伊，他亲叔叔，用“不好好给老子拍电影就滚回去”“怕是想挨你亲叔叔和你亲爸爸的混合双打”的亲叔叔光环威胁，天天不是被压着练瑜伽瘦身，就是被勒令和男主角待在一起背剧本，培养传说中“没有血缘关系却情深义重誓死方休”的深厚兄弟感情。

去他娘的深厚兄弟情！

Loki一颗一颗挑着着餐盒里干巴巴的绿豌豆，恨不得把远在餐车附近的对着黄芥末酱大热狗大嚼特嚼的亲叔叔剁成血芥末酱，然后塞进他亲爹嘴里问有没有感受到情深义重，誓死方休的深厚血脉亲情？

他以为雷神剧组空降他亲叔叔导演，是前几天被他气个半死的老劳菲的伺机报复，殊不知在他接下这部公司今年最大的项目的男二剧本时，Thor因为老劳菲的压迫没投反对，微笑着只是在董事会择定导演时提了句：“怀特导演我觉得不错，但是听说前不久拿下新锐奖的塔唯伊导演是Loki的亲叔叔？”

董事会那群老狐狸就皆大欢喜地把这部剧的导演是塔唯伊的消息瞒到了开机，作为给观众的神秘惊喜和给为非作歹上房揭瓦的Loki的安分良剂送进了剧组里。

“我不吃了！”Loki怒气冲冲地把满眼绿色的喂兔子餐盒一摊，缩在餐椅上闭眼生气。他吃了快一个礼拜绿不溜秋的食物了，脸都要绿成雷神里的邪神绿了！绿到心里都升起怀疑：他是不是要演一个叫绿神的东西，和漫威对家的绿灯侠比起来，谁更绿呢？

坐在他旁边的男主是个现在还不算有名气，未来估计得不可估量的演员，模特出身从满是有袋动物的大陆而来，满头金发愣是没让Loki想起源自大不列颠岛屿的金毛犬，而是满灌木丛乱蹦的富有母性的金色肌肉大袋鼠。

“大袋鼠”吃着餐盒里增肌的蛋白，和Loki一起被关了快一个礼拜了，平时健身房里他举重起坐练肌肉，Loki推着圆滚滚平衡球瘦身瘦肌，同病相怜加惺惺相惜，革命情加战友情。见状打量了一圈四周，确认没人监督，偷偷摸摸往Loki碗里插了块牛肉：“嘿，快吃，bro。”

瞧，多母性。

Loki眼睛都没抬，因为他熟知他此刻满嘴黄芥酱的亲叔叔，看上去在大嚼特嚼，实际上跟背后有眼睛似的，牛肉一落进餐盒，他眼睛就蹭的闪过一道亮光，扔下大热狗咻地飞奔过来给他挑了回去：“嘿，小兔崽子，干什么！干什么！不给我瘦成只没毛兔子，一片肉都不要想！”

Loki闭着眼完全一副没参与没茬找的模样，塔唯伊也和他血脉相承一个德性——只窝里横，对着Loki油盐不进的模样有的没的数落了半天，最后趁着耳朵都跟着听出茧子的男主演吃最后一口食物不注意，偷偷往Loki手里塞了颗奶糖。

“下不为例！别再偷吃了！”他当着一剧组的人嘴上这么数落着，心里头还是心疼自家小崽子，“等杀青了你想吃什么吃什么，我通通请客，保证把你又养的膘肥体壮，圆滚滚送回你爹手里。”

Loki捏着奶糖这才慢悠悠转开了眼睛，半哼了声，不情不愿地吃起了餐盒里寡味的兔子食。等塔唯伊满意地走回去放弃热狗开始对着至尊披萨大嚼特嚼时，Loki把奶糖扔给吃完饭打算回剧组保姆车休息一下的男主角：“给你家小姑娘吃，下回见面让她喊我宇宙第一帅的哥哥。”

没对外公布过婚恋关系的男主角嘿嘿笑着，抓住Loki没收回去的手撞了个男人味十足的肩。

Thor就是这个时候过来的，隔着远了看，自家谋杀了他一酒柜小心肝，还顺带给他带了无数顶绿帽的未婚夫和一个男的靠在了一起，手还拉着，平时不怎么给人好脸色的漂亮小脸此时愉悦的勾着唇，绿眼睛笑着微微弯起透着细微闪耀的光影。

Thor身后的范德尔表示：那时，我看见总裁头顶冒起的青烟咻地穿过他的绿帽子，轰地直充云霄！平地啪地掀起核爆的大蘑菇云！然后在被抓奸在现场的Loki浑然不知地看过来时嗖地收了起来，又恢复了一脸云淡风轻的笑脸。

“Loki。”范德尔听见Thor没有刻意却比平时稍低的声音，默默为记忆还停留在自己毁了人家一酒柜心肝，卡在欠收拾阶段，听见声音嗖地躲进满脸无辜的男主演身后的Loki捏了把汗。

这祖宗总有一天自己把自己作死，还不知道自己怎么死的。

“你别过来！”这祖宗还好死不死地在满剧组的人面前高声嚷嚷，躲在“舆论里的奸夫”背后还不够，又看向了另一个男人：“塔唯伊！快来救救你侄子啊！你侄子未婚夫要来家暴了啊！”

哦，原来是叔叔。范德尔有些遗憾地摇头，差一点点就要看到Loki这小混蛋大庭广众下被胖揍了呢。

Loki Laufeyson，下次还要继续努力啊。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU
> 
> 娱乐公司总裁锤×黑红演员基
> 
> 欢喜冤家
> 
> NC—17
> 
> 我为什么车技这么烂？我为什么车技这么烂还总想着开车？真的值得深思( ¨̮ )

Loki完全不知道Thor的特助此刻心里头在遗憾着什么。

但在通向“挨揍”的道路上“继续努力”，他俩还是挺“心有灵犀的”，甚至能“异曲同工”一下。所以他边嚷嚷着叫的全剧组都能听见，边缩在英俊的男主演身后戒备地看着自己名义上的“未婚夫”。

啧啧啧，扎扎实实的，场面上的，“当众出轨”。

范德尔眼角余光都瞥见周遭有工作人员眼睛发光要掏出手机拍照了。所以此时此刻，他的职责是要走过去处理掉这种吃里扒外的员工，Thor的职责就是要处理掉他那麻烦的未婚夫。

Thor走的迂回路线，先礼貌周到地同长辈打招呼。

“您好，塔唯伊导演，我是Thor，Loki的未婚夫。”

塔唯伊自认为自己不算个顶顶好的亲叔叔，但也是个一般一般的亲叔叔，更绝对是个窝里横的典型劳菲森。

看到自家亲侄子被自己未婚夫吓得跟只小猫崽子似的，自然是要横的。

“奥丁森，听说你要在我面前家暴我侄子？”

“奥丁森，都不提前通知一下就大驾光临寒剧组，想干嘛？”

“呦！奥丁森，干嘛！干嘛！这袋子里什么？这是贿赂你知不知道！”

“是ChateauMouton-Rothschild。”Thor对劳菲森一家子的脾气也是摸得门清。他这次是有备而来的。

他也不直说，迂回曲折，九曲十八弯地说：“Loki前几天不小心……”

他把不小心几个字压的很重，“放了只野猫进我的办公室，我那酒柜被弄得乱七八糟，想着要过来探班，就将幸存下来的几瓶带给您，放我那里糟蹋了。”

卧槽。听到他的名字Loki就觉得不妙，听完差点没原地弹起来，“Thor Odinson！你竟然敢告我状！”

塔唯伊的眼睛瞪了过来，“闭嘴！你摔了人家一酒柜的红酒？”

“……是猫摔的。”Loki心虚地嘟囔。

“没错。”Thor微笑着在旁边搭腔，“我亲眼看见的，的确是只黑猫摔的，Loki也一定不是故意的。”

一定这个词也特意强调了。

塔唯伊拎着Thor递过来的几瓶幸存者，恶狠狠地瞪向了自家这个不省心的小崽子，意思是看我怎么收拾你。

不过当着满剧组的人他只是干咳了一声，摆了摆手：“既然不是故意的，那就算了。咳……那个，奥丁森总裁到访！大家下午放假半天！”

哇！

天降假期，满剧组都欢腾了，除了Loki。

他看着沉默盯着他半晌后，恨铁不成钢地扔下一句“人扔这了，爱怎么收拾怎么收拾”的亲叔叔远去的背影，觉得自己就是那地里头蔫黄蔫黄的小白菜，没人疼没人爱不说，还要自己抵抗进犯的大金毛，于是缩在别人后面气势汹汹：“Thor Odinson！你这个告状精！无耻！”

Thor没搭理他，径直走向他身前的倚仗，微笑着同人握手：“你好，我是Thor，很高兴见到你。”

金主爸爸的气势。

男主演赶忙握了上去，本来怕得罪人还有些谨慎，后来发现这位年轻的总裁一点架子都没有，还越聊越投机。

Thor甚至还邀请他下午去打高尔夫。

“可……你不是来看Loki的？”

Thor闻言笑了笑，望向Loki问：“Loki，你去吗？”

毫不意外的。

“滚蛋，谁爱去谁去。”被他们在旁边晾了十几分钟的Loki怒气冲冲。

Thor早有预料，于是在劝了几句后，他们就真的走了！

竟然真的甩下他孤孤单单的未婚夫，一个人走了！

甩下他这个手机被缴了，生活助理也被赶回去的孤零零小白菜快快活活地走了！！！

Loki站在因为放假飞快散场的空荡荡片场，差点气哭出声。

……

不过半晌后，他捏着从片场一个可怜的小实习生那儿“洗劫而来”的手机，露出一个阴森森的笑。

他Loki Laufeyson是谁。

Loki Laufeyson绝不认输。

……

剧组附近没什么高尔夫球场，只有两家比较小型的，娱乐娱乐也够了。为了洗清Loki扣在自己脑门上的绿帽，Thor其实一早就安排好了记者。结果车刚开到那里，球场经理就赶过来道歉：“抱歉，两位先生，今天的球场被一位劳菲森先生包场了。”

“……”

他们又去了另一家，得到的回复是：“劳菲先生已经预订了全场，他还让我转告您：想打球可以打电话……”球场经理有些尴尬：“去求他……”

Thor掐手指骨掐的劈啪作响，转头带人去了餐厅。他就不信他还能把剧组附近的餐厅全给包场了。

为了以防万一，范德尔提前去预订了。顺便得知Loki虽然没全部包场，但也包了一大半了。所以只订到了一家普通的小餐馆。

小餐馆也不错，狗仔偷拍也好拍。

等Thor带着人吃上饭，本来以为终于可以进行“摘绿帽”的摄影活动了。

绝不认输的Loki又出现在了餐厅门口。

这回没办法用预订场地搅局了，所以这次他决定要用自己搅局。

黑发男人刚踏进餐厅就收获了一片惊呼声，Thor惊讶地看过去。

挺拔的黑发男人穿着长西装外套，腰线裁剪纤细的恰到好处，笔直的裤线往上是透着白底衬衣黑马甲的禁欲三件套，墨绿深黑白叠印的长围巾，最夸张的是手上还捏了柄权杖，仿佛黑皮鞋一抬，就将上世纪的奢靡，繁华，雅致和冷调一起带入了籍籍无名的小餐馆，连步伐声都迈出交响乐的论调。

这小子还生怕别人认不出来他是Loki Laufeyson，本来带着一个黑礼帽，到了餐厅门口直接摘了下来，以近乎浮夸的姿态在餐厅挺胸抬头，把玩着权杖，像只拼命吸引主人注意力的猫崽子，一遍不够，要翘着尾巴趾高气昂地走好几个来回。

别说范德尔刻意泄露消息引来的狗仔记者了，餐厅人民群众的手机摄像头都只记得往Loki身上闪了。

有的人是天生就适合当明星的。

Thor想到这句话，觉得自己的呼吸都停了几秒，盯着黑发男人刻意垂下睫羽，敛着矜娇和鲜明嫌意的绿眼，突然就什么都不敢想象了。没有过去没有未来，眼前的人就是现在。他沉迷的太过显眼，以至于连男主演那句“他怎么把剧组的衣服穿出来了”的低声嘟囔都没听见。

什么破狗仔，什么破舆论，去他娘的拐七拐八的套路和算计。

Thor突然低声说了句“抱歉”，站起身匆匆朝Loki走去。他看着门口见他过来露出一口得意小白牙的人，忍下心头的热切焦躁，一把拽下他的手腕，大步往外走去。

“诶诶诶，你慢点啊……”Loki被他带的差点一个趔趄，却还在为自己成功抢回注意力的大获全胜而沾沾自喜，一边还尤不死心地挤兑人：“啊，粗鲁，你不会真是金毛成精吧？怎么这么……啊！”

砰。

他被推进了空旷停车场的车后座，声音戛然而止，脑袋摔的一晕，一句“你他妈这个王八蛋”还没骂出来，厚重的吻砸了下来。从唇到耳，再到被拽开衣领来的喉咙颈弯。

“唔……”

他甚至因为惊吓都忘记了反抗，等发根被热切摩挲的大掌拽的生疼，喉咙里升腾起窒息的呜咽。Thor用另一只手按住了他即将脱口而出的“我艹”，压在他身上居高临下地看着他：“把腿张开。”

他逆着光，面上的神情冷淡却又透着些克制：“我要在这里……”他停顿了片刻，吐出两个字：“干你。”

“……”

Loki彻底僵在了后座上。

这绝对是荷尔蒙的罪过。他想。

不然这么霸道总裁，槽点十足的一句话怎么会让他哑口无言呢？

他在金发男人的阴影下喘气，抵抗似地想直起腰，半晌后有些口干舌燥地说：“如果……如果我不同意呢？”

啪，不同意的后果是他又被Thor推了下去，按着黑发咬着嘴唇来了一个热吻。

“……”

一吻结束，头晕眼花。

“不是，你这是….”

又是一个吻。

“唔……”

另一个吻。

“……”

好吧。

明明没说话又被拉入下一个热辣深吻的人放弃了，双手投降似地摊在两侧，双眼迷蒙，气喘吁吁：“你得给我保证你没性病。”

“……”

“哦，不对。”他看着闻言盯着他神色诡异的男人，有些嫌弃地从兜里掏出一个早就准备好的避孕套砸在男人身上，“有性病也行，但你得戴套。”

……

Loki Laufeyson总有一天要为自己的嘴贱付出代价。

比如现在。

男人架开他的双腿，惩罚似的用力顶进他的身体里。用口涎和前液做的的润滑其实有些不够。

又胀又痛。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊你个王八蛋！”Loki要不是痛的都没力气了，一定会直接把人从身上踹下去。

而压在他身上的王八蛋为了报复他刚刚那一句话，把避孕套直接扔到了不知道哪个角落里。

粗壮的性器上突突跳动的狰狞青筋直接贴着敏感吸吮的嫩肉。Thor轻松镇压下男人微不足道的反抗，掐着他的腿根进的更深。

“啊啊啊！”

Loki觉得自己要被捅穿了，张着腿胡乱蹬地厉害，生理泪水飙了出来觉得自己真是瞎了眼，和谁做不好和只金毛狗做。

“痛……痛死了！”他乱蹬的腿被抓住掰的更开，觉得后穴那圈紧紧箍着的肉颤抖的厉害，“你技术太差了吧！”

偏偏还不安生，一刻不嘴贱都不行。

刚刚还想要不放慢下节奏的Thor磨着后槽牙，直接捅进了底，在男人的尖叫声中掐住男人的腰，用力冲撞了起来。

痛痛痛痛！

Loki觉得自己完全是被撞松的。逼仄的车后座空间越来越闷热，他喉咙里的声音也越来越闷，发着痒，久而久之，身下竟然也被撞出了咕叽咕叽的水声。

“啊……”他迷乱之中揪着车座的皮垫，后穴的胀痛被撞松后是酥麻诡异的快感，男人一声不吭地揉搓他的臀肉，湿热的吐息落在他胸前。

“热……哈……”他难耐地哼哼，手上揪的越来越厉害，被Thor发现拽开抓进自己手心，十指相扣，身体里的东西烫的厉害。Loki烫的想哭想躲，颠簸里又有东西在紧紧绷住他的神经，猛然一下撞在敏感点上。

“啊！”这下是疯狂地想躲了，“不要，啊啊啊啊啊……”

快慰刺激地让他的眼泪都滚了下来，胡乱地蹬着，手指在男人背上狠狠划下几道。

Thor摩挲着他湿润失神的眼睛，顺着他微微退了一下，让他缓冲了一会，好方便他烙下更多的亲吻。

结果失去快感来源的人又开始祈求快感，像只不知餍足的小猫，肚子被撑得鼓鼓胀胀却还睁着湿漉漉的眼睛哀求更多。

“你行不行啊……快点……哈……快点啊！”

于是给予食物的人欲罢不能。可着劲欺负和调教，要让那只小猫崽子更贪心，最好会摇着屁股抖动，用翘挺挺的尾巴晃着摇着求饶。

所以他又朝着那点撞了上去，果不其然没一会又开始了尖叫和求饶。可惜这次就没那么好的运道了，残忍的主人掐着那点不放，甚至揪住了他的后颈，让他逃也不能逃。

“啊……啊……啊！”

伴随着飞快攀升到顶端的快感，Loki射了出来。腥臊的浊液射了Thor结实的腹肌上。

又多又浓。

Thor贴在他耳边低笑，“啧，这么多，你有多久没做了？”

换来Loki想咬牙切齿却因无力而软绵绵的愤愤一眼，以及满足后只想抽身而出的无情：“滚……出去……”他还在喘气：“浑身都是汗……热死了……”

“我可还没射呢。”Thor笑，摸了摸他汗津津的小脸，“所以到底是谁技术不行呢？”

艹。他还记得这个。

Loki翻了个白眼，后穴的快慰和麻木感过后就是酸涩和胀痛了，“你怎么这么小心眼。”

他胀的有些烦，抬腿踢他，“小心眼成这样，是不是男人啊？”

这小崽子还有理上了。Thor快被气笑了。

决定是不是男人这件事，用行动说话。

后来的事就不用说了，嘴贱的人被摆成撅着屁股的姿势，一边承受着猛烈的颠簸，也不记得自己泄了多少次了，一边擦着眼泪，一边哀嚎：

“我错了！真的错了！唔！我不是男人，你才是男人！你最男人！行了吧！Thor Odinson！！！放过我的屁股吧！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

……


End file.
